1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal including a display module for reproducing second-dimensional and three-dimensional images.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the portable terminals may be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether it is directly portable by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Recently, interest in stereoscopic image displays is growing, and a variety of products for implementing them are being released.
Stereoscopic images may be roughly divided into spatial three-dimensional images using holography and stereographs using the difference in angle between a left image and a right image that the eyes are pointing. In one of the method for implementing stereography, a parallax barrier may be used to realize 3D. The parallax barrier method uses the principle that a parallax is generated between the eyes of a viewer by placing a filter with vertical slits in front of a display apparatus.
However, in order to deliver XGA-level resolution on a display panel for both 2D and 3D with a screen size of 8.9 inches or greater, the rear distance from a color filter to a barrier needs to be equal to or greater than a predetermined value or more, which has been difficult to perform by a conventional method.